Les Insolences
by Manoe
Summary: Le respect et l'irrespect, parfois se confondent, se troublent et se mélangent. Première partie : Merlin, deuxième partie : Frejya.
1. Chapter 1

**Note.**

**Bon évidement, on est sur , tout le monde aura comprit que les personnages et l'univers ne sont patamoi. Youhou \o/**

**Je viens de découvrir (et de dévorer) cette série, et j'accroche grave. Donc je m'y essaie.**

**Ce qui suit est peut être le début d'une suite de dabbles et/ou de ficlets. Qui ne servent pas à grand chose on est bien d'accord, sinon de défouloir à ce qu'on aimerait qu'il soit dit ou fait parfois. La plupart du temps, ça ne prend pas en compte ce qui se fait et ne se fait pas à l'époque moyennageuse et c'est fait exprès. Comprenez moi bien, ça me parait logique et ça m'amuse d'écrire un UA sur un fandom qui est déjà un gigantesque UA à lui tout seul. Vous me suivez ?**

**Bref. Merlin, Arthur. Will. Pas de slash (en même temps, même si y'en avait, ça a pas tellement d'importance, là tout de suite) et pas beaucoup d'humour. Voir pas du tout (mais si suite il y avait, il y en aurait certainement).**

**Ah oui, dernière chose. Ceci est basé sur l'épisode 10 de la saison 1, judicieusement nommé "The moment of Truth". J'aime à me dire que, quitte à parler de vérité on peut aller un peu plus loin.**

* * *

Jamais flammes n'avaient si durement brulé ses yeux.

Pourtant il était incapable d'en détacher le regard alors qu'elles consumaient la dépouille de son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, pendant que la chaleur roussissait sa peau, il eut pour la première fois le doute. Will était mort pour sauver la vie d'Arthur. Mort parce qu'il avait cru en la foi de Merlin. Mort parce que Merlin avait fait le choix d'obéir à une soi-disant prophétie répété par une créature magique qui, pour ce qu'il savait, avait incendié des villages, massacré des innocents et assiégé des cités.

Ses allégeances ne lui avaient jamais paru plus fragiles. Pouvait- il vraiment faire ça ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de choisir entre la vie d'un prince qui pouvait potentiellement devenir un despote pire que son père et celles de ses amis, de sa famille et de son peuple ? Qui était-il pour faire ça ?

_- Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'était un ami proche._

_- Il l'est toujours._

_- Tu savais que c'était un sorcier, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que tu allais me dire._

_- Oui. C'en était un._

_- Tu sais que la magie est dangereuse. Tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher._

Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire à un homme en deuil.

_- Sauf votre respect, My Lord, cette si dangereuse magie est en train de brûler avec le corps d'un homme qui est mort pour vous alors qu'il ne croyait pas en vous et que vous n'étiez même pas son prince. Quelque soit vos lois, ayez au moins la décence d'attendre que les cendres soit éteintes avant de me répéter le discourt de votre père._

Peut être était-ce les mâchoires crispées de Merlin. Peut être les larmes dans sa voix, la douleur dans ses yeux. Peut être la contraction de ses épaules, peut être encore, ce visage bouleversé d'homme qui n'a plus de repère.

Ou alors les mots acérés avaient ils touché Arthur là ou ça faisait mal et venaient il de lui rappeler ou il était.

Peut être tout ça en même temps.

Quelque fut la raison, il comprit. Et accepta la rébellion comme allant presque de soi, de la part de Merlin. Il lui offrit un dernier regard – dur, solide, franc et désolé; laissa glisser son regard sur les flammes et se retira.

* * *

**Brave Arthur. Pauvre Merlin. Ils me font de la peine ces petits.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Joyeux Noël tout le monde! Donc pour le plaisir, j'ajoute ce petit (mouais.) texte dans les Insolences en espérant que ça vous plaise._

_**Attention: GROS spoilers de la Saison 4 (et de la 3 et de la 2.)**_

* * *

**La Nymphe du Lac**

D'abord il y avait eu les cris de rage des chevaliers, des explosions un peu partout, des râles qui perçaient parfois. Les corps qui chutent, la boue de sang et de terre, la vision qui s'embrouille et les geysers de poussières sous les pas. Ensuite, une petite armée qui les encercle presque et leur seule voie de retrait par le petit chemin de caillasse.

Merlin qui esquive et tourbillonne derrière lui. Il est obligé d'avoir confiance en lui, aussi maladroit qu'il soit, et d'espéré qu'il saura se défendre tout seul parce qu'il est lui-même assaillit de toute part. Mais il craint le moment ou il entendra le valet chuter à son tour.

Ils reculent, ils reculent encore et vraiment il y a au moins quinze hommes pour chacun de ses chevaliers. Ils ne sont que six à savoir se servir d'une épée plus Merlin mais lui, disons que sa meilleurs arme c'est sa langue et que pour le moment ce n'est pas très efficace contre une lame. Ils reculent encore et soudain de l'eau trempe ses chevilles. Ils ont les pieds dans l'eau les chevaliers de Camelot, dans l'eau d'un lac qui serait superbe s'ils avaient eu le temps de le regarder. Il repousse un assaillant, trébuche sur une pierre et butte contre le dos de Merlin.

Il n'a que le temps de se retourner pour voir son valet figé, très raide et tendu.

« Merlin mais qu'est ce que tu attends non de dieu ? »

Mais son serviteur ne fait pas mine de répondre et de toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. L'eau s'éclaire d'une lumière dorée et Arthur sans même y réfléchir sait que quelqu'un agite les eaux de magie. Les eaux d'ailleurs semblent se creuser vers le centre du lac et tout le monde s'arrête en apercevant une silhouette en sortir. Une silhouette menue et féminine qui soulève ses robes trempées et avance doucement vers eux.

Des cris retentissent à nouveau, de peur cette fois et Arthur se retourne pour découvrir ses assaillants englués dans un mur liquide. Ils essayent de s'échapper mais leurs contours sont de plus en plus transparents et bientôt ils se mélanges à l'eau du lac et disparaissent. Ne reste que la silhouette qui avance toujours. Tous les chevaliers brandissent leurs épées, prêt à se défendre contre cette magie inconnue mais Merlin lève une main pour les arrêter avec un visage émerveillé.

Le serviteur se retourne et dans ses yeux brillent une ferveur qu'il n'a jamais vu nulle part. Il attrape les épaules d'Arthur et le supplie, littéralement, de lui faire confiance et de la laisser approcher. Il dit qu'elle ne leur fera jamais de mal, qu'il la connait, que c'est une amie. Arthur fronce les sourcils et se braque un peu parce Merlin, son Merlin qui ne l'a jamais trahi, est en train de lui avoué à demi mot qu'il protège une sorcière et qu'il serait prêt à risquer leur amitié, leurs vies et le royaume pour elle.

La jeune fille avance et elle est jolie. Elle ruisselle d'eau et elle rend à Merlin son regard brillant. Ils se dévorent des yeux jusqu'à être tout près l'un de l'autre et elle s'accroche à son cou et le sert très fort contre lui. Les vêtements de Merlin se mouille mais il n'en à cure et presse le petit corps de la sorcière. Ils murmurent des choses incompréhensibles avec des petits rires incrédules, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'écouter vraiment pour deviner les mots d'amour qu'ils échangent.

Et puis Léon rompt le charme.

« … Merlin ? Tu nous expliques ?»

Il se retourne et c'est comme si il s'apercevait que les autre sont là. La sorcière toujours dans ses bras malgré sa chaire de poule, il leur intime de sortir d'aller se mettre au sec. Il voudrait faire de même mais elle résiste, désolée.

« Je ne peux pas sortir de l'eau. Le simple fait que je puisse te toucher est un miracle mais j'appartiens toujours au lac et à Avalon. »

« Alors je ne te lâche pas. »

Elle acquiesce et ils s'assoient sur la rive, à la limite entre le liquide et la terre, alors qu'elle est toujours lovée dans ses bras. Elle leur murmure avec un gentil sourire qu'ils devraient retirer leurs vêtements mouillés et faire un feu avant d'attraper la mort. Elyan et Perceval filent chercher du bois et ils n'ont jamais été si rapide à faire naitre les flammes. Elle détourne poliment les yeux pendant qu'ils s'escriment à retirer leurs armures alors que Merlin ne fait pas mine de bouger. Il refuse de s'éloigner, comme si elle risquait de s'évaporer s'il ne la touchait pas. Elle voudrait qu'il s'écarte parce qu'il est trempé lui aussi et que l'hiver proche glace les lieux mais quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme jure qu'il préfèrerait s'enterrer vivant.

Le petit couple les ignore et discute à voix basse de choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Arthur est emmuré dans son silence, jaloux, furieux, et rumine sa trahison. Plus que tout ce qui lui brise le cœur c'est de voir son ami si illuminé de joie alors qu'il ne semble pas saisir à quel point ce qu'il a fait est grave.

Finalement ils sont tous prêt, enroulés dans leurs couvertures et serrés les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du froid. La jeune fille des eaux se désole de ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux, mais Léon tel le preux chevalier et le gentleman bien élevé qu'il est, assure qu'ils sont très bien là, qu'ils ont chaud près du feu. Elle le remercie d'un joli sourire et ne relève pas leurs dents qui claquent.

Ils attendent et elle finit par leur raconter cette histoire folle ou Merlin la découvre enfermée dans sa cage, petite druidesse maudite destinée à mourir. Elle raconte que Merlin la prend en pitié et vole les clefs pour lui sauver la vie, sans savoir quel mal terrible il libère. Elle raconte qu'il la cache, lui apporte nourriture, vêtements, chaleur, lumière, affection. Elle raconte qu'il est fou et veut la sauver de tout et de tout le monde, qu'il veut l'emmener loin ou elle sera heureuse. Elle raconte comment il découvre son terrible secret et le cœur brisé du garçon qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et veut la sauver quand même. Elle raconte qu'elle s'enfuit et se jette presque sous l'épée d'Arthur parce qu'elle est maudite et que si elle supporte l'idée que sa vie à elle soit perdue elle ne peut pas supporter de détruire celle de Merlin. Elle raconte comment, mourante, il la porte au cœur de la forêt jusqu'à ce lac, ou il lui confectionne un cercueil de reine. Elle raconte comment le chagrin du jeune homme lui a ouvert une petite brèche dans les portes d'Avalon et que parfois, elle s'y glisse pour lui porter secours.

Pendant le récit, le si bavard Merlin est muet et garde la tête baissée. Il n'ose pas les regarder pourtant ils le dévorent des yeux, stupéfaits. Merlin est du genre grande gueule et il a bien tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais personne ne soupçonnait cette double vie si remplie de fraudes, de menu larcins, de règles brisées et de peines de cœur. Merlin qui selon la loi d'Uther, devrait être abattu sur le champ ou au moins jeté aux fers dès que possible.

Les chevaliers risquent un œil vers leur roi qui garde un visage lisse. Et puis Gwaine rigole.

« T'as perdu ta langue Merlin ? T'es ensorcelé ?»

Sur les visages de chacun flotte la même question avec plus ou moins d'humour mais Merlin les rassure très vite d'une réplique bien sentie au sujet d'une fille-serpent qui ne l'a pas berné, lui.

Arthur est jaloux, toujours. Il ne sait presque rien de na vie privée de Merlin, encore moins de ses histoires d'amour alors que lui sait tous des siennes. Merlin lui a caché une deuxième fois sa proximité avec la magie et même s'il peut reconnaitre qu'à chaque fois elle n'était pas agressive (ou en tout cas pas volontairement) envers eux, c'est encore un mensonge et ça le blesse que Merlin sache si bien lui mentir. Il se demande ce qu'il lui cache d'autre. Il se demande si un jour Merlin ne se lassera pas et ne choisira pas le camp de Morgana. Il se demande s'il s'en remettra de perdre aussi son meilleur ami en plus de sa sœur, son père et sa fiancée.

Mais déjà, Merlin est blanc et ses lèvres sont bleues. Il grelotte, ses dents claquent et tout le monde sait qu'il faut qu'il lâche sa bien-aimée s'il ne veut pas finir par mourir de froid. Même lui il le sait.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi tu sais. » Dit la nymphe, d'une voix douce. « Tu pourrais venir Avalon et rester avec moi ».

Elle dit ça comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il va répondre. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, il sourit tristement et secoue la tête.

« Tu sais bien que non. J'ai encore des choses à faire. »

Et le couple lève les yeux vers lui et le sourire de Merlin se teinte d'humour.

« Il faut encore que je choisisse ses vêtements pour lui le matin, je ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ! »

Ils rient tous et même Arthur sourit en pointant nonchalamment son épée du doigt pour lui rappeler qui des deux manie le mieux ce genre de jouets. Et le sourire du valet s'étire sous la menace, comme amusé par une blague que lui seul connait. Merlin n'a jamais été impressionné par les démonstrations de force physique (ce qui, de la part d'un gringalet pareil, a toujours effaré les chevaliers). Arthur d'ailleurs, s'est un peu détendu à la réponse de son serviteur. Freyja le remarque et elle ajoute : « Tu vois ? Il est tout à toi. Je ne risque pas de te l'enlever, alors efface cette moue revêche de ton visage. »

Arthur à l'élégance de paraitre gêné et Gwaine lâche un sifflement et un commentaire grivois qui fait s'étouffer Léon. Merlin lui jette une poignée de sable humide et toute la troupe ressemble soudain à une assemblée de petits garçons qui piaillent des grossièretés à propos du droit de cuissage des seigneurs et du physique attrayant de celui qui gouverne Camelot.

Freyja est hilare, Merlin rouge et agacé, Arthur menace sans succès, Léon rigole et s'offusque faussement, Eylan, Perceval et Gwaine ne cessent d'en rajouter.

Et puis Merlin éternue, tousse et tremble et malgré les sourires on s'inquiète. Son amoureuse se détache tristement du jeune homme et ils font peine à voir. Elle l'embrasse et le pousse vers la berge ou Perceval l'enroule dans une couverture. Elle dit qu'elle veillera sur eux pour la nuit mais que le lendemain ils devront partir, s'ils ne veulent pas se faire attaquer par d'autres brigands. Ils acquiescent, la remercie et comme il est déjà tard, se couchent. Merlin s'endort en tournant le dos au feu, tout proche de l'eau et de son amour qui s'allonge à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit régulière.

Un peu plus, loi, Arthur ne peut pas dormir. Freyja se relève et glisse silencieusement jusqu'à lui. Elle s'allonge sur le ventre à ses côtés, l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Appuyée sur un coude, elle tend le bras pour border la couverture autour de lui puis pose le menton sur ses mains croisées.

« Je suis désolé » finit il par chuchoter.

Elle hoche la tête. « Il faudra faire attention à lui tu sais. Il t'aime plus que tout. Plus que moi. »

Arthur tente de nier mais elle l'arrête.

« Il m'aime d'amour mais il t'aime comme on aime une partie de soi. Sa fidélité va à ton peuple, à ta famille, à ta couronne et surtout à toi alors qu'il n'est même pas originaire de ton royaume. Tu sais comme il peut être exclusif. Je serai à jamais son seul amour et tu seras à jamais son seul roi. Alors juste une fois de temps en temps, rend lui l'affection qu'il te porte. C'est tout ce qu'il te demande. »

Arthur accepte, le visage humble. On ne contredit pas une reine et depuis longtemps, Freyja règne sur Merlin et sur le lac magique.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » Demande-t-il en s'apercevant que la peau nue de ses bras est lisse.

« Je ne suis plus de votre monde tu sais, même s'il m'est autorisé d'y séjourner de temps en temps. »

« Je suis désolé » répète-t-il.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, tu m'as libéré d'une malédiction qui me faisait souffrir. Grâce à Merlin et à toi, je suis libre. »

« Je ne comprends plus. Mon père me disait que la magie est mauvaise. Qu'elle corrompait les gens. »

« Il n'avait pas tout à fait tors mais il prenait le problème dans le mauvais sens. Ce n'est pas la Magie qui corrompt, c'est le pouvoir. Le pouvoir fait faire des choses terribles et c'est de lui dont tu devras te méfier plus que tout. La magie n'est qu'un outil. »

« Comme l'épée ? »

« Comme le marteau ou l'aiguille. Comme la faux ou la charrette. C'est un outil qui a été transformé en arme bien malgré lui. Les druides pourraient te l'apprendre : il n'y a pas de sortilège ou d'incantation ancienne qui apporte la Mort. Ceux qui existent aujourd'hui sont là pour créer un dysfonctionnement si fort dans le corps ou dans l'esprit que la seule solution est la mort. Et c'est là une utilisation méprisable de notre don.»

Elle saisit sa main et chuchote, son joli visage de défunte tout proche du sien.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon ni d'ordre à te donner mais si tu veux bien accepter le conseil d'un être qui fut à la fois élevé et avilit par la magie voici celui que je peux te confier : poursuivre les sorciers, les druides et tous les êtres fantastiques de ce monde est une tâche sans fin et regrettable parce que la magie fait partie de l'équilibre de cet univers. Mais toi qui es bon et juste, tu as le pouvoir de chasser ceux qui nous déshonorent et de ramener la paix parmi les gens de mon espèce. »

Il l'observe, insondable puis serre un peu ses doigts et cligne des paupières. Il à envie de la croire mais il est encore trop indécis pour arriver à lui faire une confiance aveugle ? Cependant il peut lui promettre une chose.

« La paix m'est chère, autant qu'à toi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour la ramener à Camelot et pour être le plus juste possible envers mon peuple. »

Elle se contente de ça et sourit. Ses doigts légers ferment les paupières du monarque qui s'endort presque aussitôt.

000

La nuit s'en va et les chevaliers de Camelot sont prêts à partir. Ils saluent la druidesse et s'éloigne, laissant Merlin une dernière fois seul avec elle. Arthur ne peut pas s'empêcher de se regarder par-dessus son épaule pour le voir, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles embrasser les mains de la nymphe avec ferveur. Elle lui offre un dernier baiser, le repousse sur la berge et recule vite loin de lui. Elle lui adresse un au revoir de la main, saisit ses robes et s'enfonce doucement dans l'eau sans se retourner. Merlin attend jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit plate puis tourne les talons et les rejoint. Il monte en scelle, s'exclame qu'il a faim avec un grand sourire et une fausse joie.

000

Ils le laisseront chevaucher devant, le temps que ses larmes silencieuses se tarissent et puis tout redeviendra comme avant.

Des années plus tard, quand le règne d'Arthur sera à son apogée, que sa fiancée sera revenue et qu'il l'aura épousée, que son royaume sera en paix et florissant, il retournera au lac. Il fera offrande, dans une barque, de fleurs et de plantes rares, de parfums et de bijoux, de tissus précieux et de livres de légendes, jouera maladroitement de la musique et parlera tout seul des exploits de Merlin, d'ô combien le sorcier l'a aidé. Du nombre de fois ou il lui a sauvé la vie et combien il l'a soutenu. Il remerciera Freyja de lui avoir laissé son meilleur ami et elle apparaitra dans les reflets du soleil pour lui sourire.

Bien plus tard encore, Morgana sortira de la forêt. Depuis longtemps vaincue, privée de ses pouvoirs par Merlin, elle aura erré dans le royaume à la recherche d'une raison de vivre en vain. Fatiguée, elle se présentera aux portes de Camelot. Elle sera jugée pour ses crimes et malgré le chagrin de son frère et de ses anciens amis, condamnée à mort. Merlin intercédera pour demander à ce qu'elle soit noyée dans le lac, ce qu'Arthur autorisera, soulagé. Le jour de l'exécution, une longue procession se formera composée du couple royale, de nobles et de nombreuses victimes de la sorcière. Digne et fière malgré sa peur, Morgana suivra calmement Merlin à travers les eaux. De la rive, les spectateurs verront deux bras blancs émerger de l'eau et saisir la sorcière pour l'emporter dans les profondeurs. Seul le mage, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, verra Freyja enlacer doucement celle qui avait été son amie et l'emporter paisiblement.

Arthur sera inhumé sur ce lac, comme sa reine et ses descendants. Merlin vieillard, vient s'y laisser couler lorsqu'il se sentira sa fin venir. Et à chaque fois, la Gardienne des Portes d'Avalon sera là pour les accueillir.


End file.
